Good Morning
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: Teasing, name calling, and failed pranks are just the way they are together... sometimes. Demyx/Aerith crack pairing.


**Disclaimer** \- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

 **Summary-** Teasing, name calling, and failed pranks are just the way they are together... sometimes.

 **Good Morning**

The floorboard creaked. Her head shot up, snapping to the direction of the noise. Green eyes found him looking ever so guilty. His own eyes widened slightly before he sheepishly grinned at her.

"You were going to try and scare me, weren't you?" she asked.

"You caught me," he confessed, hands up in the air. "I would have got away with it though. If I had remembered that this was the creaky floorboard."

Her cheeks puffed out in anger but she was not as mad as she let on. He strolled toward her, dressed in black, pushing strands of dirty blonde hair from his eyes. He plopped down next to her, leaning on his hands, feet kicked out, and head inclined toward her.

"Good morning, Aerith," he greeted, with a boyish grin.

Aerith feigned her anger some more and turned from him, going to back to her work. He pursed his lips and his eyebrows knitted together. He watched her, crouching over her work. She fiddled with her flowers, like always when she was here. It was the only reason she ever came here. He only came here because she was here and it was the better part of his day.

Yet, his annoyance grew for her seemingly ignoring him. He could tell she was not as mad as she let on. She had never been truly mad at him. Maybe annoyed sometimes but, no, she was never mad. Despite that he was annoyed that she refused to greet him. She always greeted him every time he came in, morning, noon, or night.

Had he actually got the chance to scare her then, perhaps, he would have deserved her disregard. Yet, it was only a childish prank. She did not have to be so pretend mad. He watched her closely when he took notice of her stance. She was on the tip of her toes, crouching near her flowers. One good push and she would fall over easy. He grinned wickedly.

With his index finger he poked her lightly in the middle of her back. Aerith's careful balance became undone. Her eyes widened as she let out a cry as she fell forward. Instead of landing face first, she caught herself with her hands thus keeping herself from falling completely and crushing her flowers. Once she regained herself she spun around to face him.

"Demyx!" she shouted.

She brought up her hands to strike him but he put up his own hands to block her attacks. He laughed at her failed attempts to give him a good whack as he fell back onto the floor. She tried to hit him several more times but he caught her wrists to stop her. He pinned them together in front of his chest.

"You dummy!" Aerith cried out. "What if I crushed the flowers?"

"Then you would just plant more," he said. "And they would be just as perfect as the rest but it serves you right for ignoring me in the first place."

She tried to tug herself free but he refused to let her go.

"Let go," she demanded.

"Not until I get my good morning."

Aerith glared at him but he simply smiled lazily at her.

"Come on, it's not so hard." he coaxed.

Aerith turned her gaze from him and pouted. Demyx clamped both wrists together with one hand and brought up his hand toward her face. He took his finger and poked her cheek.

"You can do it." he said digging gently into her soft cheek. "Come one!"

She bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. Demyx knew he was getting to her. Then with his best impression of a girl's face he said, "Oh good morning Demyx! I missed you because you are the most handsomest, funniest, coolest person in the whole wide-"

Aerith burst out laughing to the point tears were beginning to form. Demyx grinned and let go of her wrists. Aerith fell back on her bottom, clutching her sides. The blonde-haired man sat up and chuckled a bit. After calming down a bit, Aerith wiped her eyes. He waited for his greeting but she still did not say it.

Demyx smiled. "So now you are done teasing me?"

"I was not teasing you." Aerith claimed.

Demyx made a face. "Sure seems like it."

Aerith tilted her head to the side a smirk on her face. "If I was teasing you, you would know it."

Demyx returned to leaning back, this time on his elbows. Aerith turned back to her flowers. She reached out a hand to touch one of the petals of a yellow blossom but stopped. She dropped her hand down suddenly finding herself not feeling up to tending to her flowers at the moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just taking a break." she replied.

"YOU?" Demyx asked, flabbergasted.

He over dramatically gasped, clutching his chest as if he was going to have a heart attack. He suddenly began to pretend to choke before falling flat on the ground, eyes closed. Aerith looked annoyed.

"Oh stop." Aerith said, eyes rolling. "You make it sound like I just sit here and tend to flowers all day."

"You do!" he replied, shooting up to a sitting position. "I know you so well I can even time exactly when you will be in, what you'll do, and when you'll be done."

Aerith glared at him. "Prove it."

Demyx jumped up surprising Aerith. "Okay, I'll even act it out."

He took the brown basket Aerith always carried with her. Next, he ran the length of the aisle of the abandoned church they were in. When he reached the door he opened it and closed it behind. Seconds later he opened it back up and began walking down toward her. However, he did not walk normal he was imitating her walk, badly. When he reached the flower bed he bent over and moved his head side to side, mocking the way she observed would them. He then placed the basket down every so gently before squatting down and humming a horrible tune.

Aerith placed her hand on face. She could not believe he was doing this. His humming continued louder. She looked up and gasped loudly. Demyx face was inches from hers and he was grinning wickedly.

"I got you," he laughed.

"Oh you!" Aerith fumed.

"Nice come back," he said sticking his tongue out.

Aerith pouted even more at her friend's teasing. Demyx cooed as he poked her cheek again.

"Oh don't be mad," he said. "I was only teasing. You know that."

"I know," she answered but was still sulking.

Demyx frowned slightly. "Don't be like that... although I think you look cute when you are sulking."

"I am not sulking," she retorted, causing Demyx to laugh.

Aerith crossed her arms. When he finished his fit of laughter he sighed but the grin on his face never left.

"You know you can tease me back too." he said. "I can take it. Nothing gets to me."

Aerith raised a eyebrow. "Nothing?"

"Not a thing. You see I don't let what people say bother me. You can say anything and I won't care but it'll be cute to see you try."

"You are an idiot." Aerith said.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Not the first time someone has called me that. Try again."

Aerith thought for a moment. "You are... um... crazy!"

Demyx laughed. "Really? That's all you got?"

Aerith frowned. She thought once more of a good thing to make fun of him with. Demyx could see she was thinking too hard. He now had to rolled his eyes,

"You are thinking too hard. This is why your comebacks are terrible. Don't think just say or do what the first thing comes to your mind."

"To tease you?" she asked.

"Yeah, it has to be spontaneous. If you are going to tease someone it has to catch them off guard."

"I am not a mean person."

"It's not always mean," Demyx claimed. "It's something friends do for fun. Sheesh are you and all your friends always so stiff? You guys never just laugh and have a good time?"

"We do..." Aerith said slowly, although most of the time it was all business. She was always more relaxed here with Demyx. He was so laid back and fun to be around. Of course, they did have their moments but Demyx was different.

"If that's true then surprise me." he stated pointing his finger at her.

Aerith gave him a cross look she slapped his hand out of the way and then dove at him, knocking him on his back. Demxy looked up at Aerith stunned. She had her hands on his shoulders, pinning him down. Demyx brought his hands up to her arms. He could have freed himself but he looked up at the mischievous look on her face and decided not to.

"Surprised?" she asked.

He nodded, dumbfounded. "But you can do better... that was too easy..."

Aerith smirked. "Then how about this..."

She trailed off as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Demyx kissed her back. Her lips were soft, surprisingly soft. When she pulled away, she remained hovering over Demyx, her eyes looking at his. Demyx blinked.

"Now you're teasing me." he said.

"Mhm," she nodded.

"So not fair," he whispered, pouting himself. "You know this means revenge."

"What, wha-"

Demyx freed himself from her and pinned her down onto the ground now, wrists in his hands. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Her struggling was minimal. When she relaxed in his grip he freed her wrists so he could slip one hand under her head. He pressed her closer to him as he kissed her. Aerith instinctively wrapped her arms around him as they kissed.

What seemed like forever, ended in less than a minute. He breathed, licking his lower lip. She looked up at him, her long eyes lashes fluttering. The two stared at one another before Aerith smiled.

"Good morning..." she whispered.

Demyx grinned. "Now that's the "good morning" I was looking for."

 **XXX**

 **Author Note-** A little fluff for my favorite crack pairing I wrote in the early hours of the morning.


End file.
